


Like It Was Nothing At All

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines' relationship never skipped a beat from where they left off all those years ago.</p><p>2 small drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buttons Are Hard

"That was gross Bill!" Mabel exclaimed pushing open the Mystery Shack door. The gross subject at the moment, following behind her with his legs curled enough to keep his feet from touching the ground. Dipper stared, skeptical of the floating space between his shoes and the floor, wondering just what exact force is keeping him up there.  
"How am I gross, Star?" Bill asked honestly curious as he tilted his head, said girl hoisting herself a seat atop the gift shop counter.

"You're really just gonna ignore what just happened?" Dipper asked, walking forward and Bill instinctively floated higher and opened his legs, Dipper's head passing easily through the gap in Bill's feet as he continued to walk and stop by his sister.  
"Yes, yes I am." Bill grinned with this and returned to his normal hover above the wooden floor.

"Gross, but cool." Mabel perked up smiling at Dipper and he simply rolled his eyes.  
"Aww, thank you!" Bill exclaimed as he pulled Mabel into a tight hug, and she immediately fought back against it pushing at him.

"Ew, Ew! No, super gross!" She yelled and Bill frowned behind her hand pushing at his face. Dipper smiled slightly at this and even let out a laugh at the demons expense.  
"Why don't you want my hugs?" Bill asked calmly, still trying to give the girl one as she in turn kept her hands in place.

"First off we still don't trust you enough, secondly you smell just as bad as Dipper does!" She explains and an upset "Hey!" Comes from Dipper, before he blinks then hangs his head. "Yeah, it’s true..." Bill frowns even further and finally pulls away from Mabel to cross his arms in defeat. "When was the last time you took a shower?" Mabel asked the humanized triangle before her and he simply gave her a glassy stare. "I'm supposed to wash this thing?" He replied with another question, gesturing to the stolen body he now inhabited.

"Yeah! Like twice a day! One in the morning and one at night." Bill scrunched his face at this and waved a hand to dismiss what she said.  
"Sounds like too much work." At this Dipper perked up, "See? Thank you!" And it was Mabel's turn to frown.  
"That's nasty! Both of you are taking showers right now!" She wiggled her finger in an attempt to scold them. Dipper merely raised a brow at her and Bill's face remained unchanged and blank as usual.

"Mabel, there's only one shower." Dipper continued "besides, I don't want to." She huffed and pushed herself off the counter.  
"There's the hallway bathroom and Grunkle Stan's bathroom!" She explained, hands on her hips with a stern tone. "Yeah you see, its Grunkle Stan's. We're not supposed to use it." Dipper replied and the demon who was simply floating continued to watch the conversation.

"But he's not here and won't be back for a bit! It'll be fine, now go wash your grimy butts!" She yelled again, pushing Dipper toward the hallway bathroom. He resisted and fought but it was futile as his sister was stronger and her grip undeniable. She gave her best serious glare to Bill and he took that as a cute warning to "get to steppin’” so he did; after all, what a perfect opportunity to go snooping around Stan's room. Floating inside and leaving the door open as he could care less he took a good long look at the room and was honestly surprised. It was much, much cleaner than he had expected it to be, ignoring the un-made bed and a few pieces of clothing strewn about. He quickly went to open a drawer when a knocking interrupted him, and he whipped his head around. "No sneaking, Cleaning!" Mabel warned, and Bill gave her a glare to which she returned right back, with a lot more sass.

Bill could go on about how cool it is that Shooting Star can hold a pretty good stare down with him, but he gave in and started reaching for the buttons on his coat. "Ew!" Mabel yelled and sprinted away from the opened door and he simply laughed at this.

* * *

 

  
So it was harder than he remembered maneuvering buttons to open on a jacket, as he had just used his magic to put these on in the first place, it was a part of a deal that he did most things as a human would. Undressing yourself never proved more difficult for a grown man than it seemed to right now. He had been at it for a good five minutes now and he was easily tempted to burn them off, but then, he'd have no clothes and that would be a problem. So he continued to fidget with the simple task until he heard a loud clearing of the throat. Looking up and towards the door he found he was staring at none other than the owner of the room, Stanford Pines. He seemed to be a tad on the tired side, grey hair playfully disheveled black coat on his arm and red ribbon undone and hanging loose above a few opened buttons.

"What is this?" He asked simply, gesturing to the demon. Bill smiled, as Stan made no obvious reaction or comment on the fact that he hadn't seen Bill in thirty plus years, he being Stanford, chose to ignore it like it didn't happen. "Taking a shower, because Star said so." Bill coolly replies, bringing his eyes back down to the button in his fingers.  
"In my room? Figures." Stan talked, pretty much to himself at this point as Bill was obviously pre-occupied. He blinked and scratched the growing scruff on his chin, sighing and tossing his jacket onto his bed. He walked up towards the demon and slapped his hands out if the way, grabbing the button himself "Now it’s my turn to ask." Bill stated and before he could get anything else out Stan started to explain.

"I'm not going to wait for you to try and remember how to do this for the next hour, then wait for you to dick around in the shower rather than actually wash yourself." And he easily popped open the button, reaching for the other. Bill blinked then smiled, Stan knows him so well even he himself finds it a bit on the creepy side. Deciding to be quiet and let the situation play out Bill merely watched Stanford's hands work the buttons.

He was a bit slow, taking his time but much more sufficient than Bill. With the coat undone he reached up to Bill's bow tie, eyes focused on it but face level with Bill's own. Bill took a moment to admire Stan's strong jawline, scruffy 6 o'clock shadow and steely hazel eyes, he'd always been extremely handsome and age had taken nothing, if not given something. Stan's hands made quick work of the bow tie leaving it on his shoulders and started working on the buttons, hands skillful and careful easily opening the first two buttons. Bill would normally make some sort of sexual joke by now, but he instead enjoyed Stanford's hands undressing him in the slowest, teasing of ways. The way he played with the ends of Bill's dirty blond hair and ran his fingertips across the nape of his neck before actually grabbing the bow tie, the way he caressed and touched around just a few seconds before reaching for the button, Bill took it all and refused to forget it.

Being the large demon of pure energy he was, time was nothing to him but a human construction that he rarely ever gave thought to, unless it came to Stanford Pines. It had been long, too long since he last felt the man’s hands on him, so warm, skillful and relentless with every touch, no shame felt for whatever he did because he only did what he wanted. Bill reveled in the tiniest pin pricks of Stan's fingertips brushing against his body's smooth skin as he gets lower opening the last buttons near his abdomen. Oh how he wished it would go on forever and Stan would just delve those delicious hands to the button of his slacks, but alas shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned along with his jacket Stan was done and his hands removed, eyes boring straight into Bill's bright teal ones. "Stanford..." Bill began, not happy that his voice sounded so wistful and breathless or that his eyes were lidded over as he stared at the man.

"Let me guess, you miss me?" Stan cut him off, and his voice was low to make Bill lean in closer to listen. Bill gave a thick swallow and sighed softly, that musk he remembers oh so well coming back to him from being so close to the scent's owner. Stanford set his hands on Bill's shoulders, sliding the jacket and dress shirt slowly and teasingly down to his elbows, his chest and shoulders bare with his milky skin reflecting the low lighting in the room, as Bill suddenly noticed he never actually turned on any lights in the bedroom.

Stan leaned closer and with a whisper he continued, "Don't think you can stop missing me any time soon, because you won't be around for much longer." His voice was gruff and husky, a smell of coffee along the warmth caressing Bill's neck and lips "Is that a threat?" Bill asked just as silky and husky as the man before his lips, so tempted to close the space. A soft chuckle "Deal with my niece and nephew or not, I told you, you weren't allowed back." And it was Bill's turn to chuckle, their gaze never faltering from one another's eyes.

  
"So funny how you think you control me, but please Stanford, be rough with me." The last part coming out needier than he hoped, Stan simply smiled, and to Bill's complete displeasure, he pulled back and started walking away.

"Hurry up, Cipher." He calls behind him walking out of the room and closing the door. Bill sighed, but smiled anyway as he continued to slip off the already falling clothing. If Stan thought he was going to take that threat seriously, which obviously he didn't, he had another thing coming. But Stan knows that, as he knows _exactly_ who he's dealing with, in many more ways than one. Bill is just secretly glad what happened all those years ago has not affected the humans love for him, dare he admit he actually cared.  
Walking to the bathroom door Bill reached for the button of his slacks, before a haunting realization hit him. 

 

 

"Son of a bitch!" He cried, continuing to fidget with the button for the next ten minutes.


	2. A Little Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluffy? I found this cute and funny in a way so, yeah. Enjoy!

" **No!** "

" **STANFORD**."

And he didn't reply this time, grip tight on the wheel and eyes staring forward angrily. The doors were locked and Bill was stuck outside of the car unsuccessfully pulling at the handle. In retrospect he deserved it, having had ruined Soos' birthday cake that Stan had actually spent a generous amount of money on. It wasn't his fault that he tripped; wearing Converse is nowhere near anything he does on a daily basis. He actually lost track of how long he had been listening to Bill argue with him to let him inside. He was just mad and pissed with the demon in general, still sour over the 'Bipper' incident and coming in contact with his niece and nephew in the first place, not to mention the obvious current problem. He was perfectly okay with Bill screwing around with him as he was used to it, knew how to deal with Bill and it brought a soft familiarity to him, but his family is and always was a different story. He glanced at the man outside his car and by now he looked more tired of his shit than just angry. Who even dresses him that day? He was wearing a T-shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans and yellow converse. Stan missed his bow tie, though he hates to admit Bill looked nice in casual clothing.

"It’s going to rain!" Bill complained, gritting his teeth and trying the handle one last time, before slapping it and crossing his arms. Stan simply shook his head and shifted the car into drive, and Bill watched this, eyes shifting back to Stan's own, pupils small and face angry yet unbelieving. He slowly stepped on the gas, not fully registering what he was doing until Bill's face was no longer outside his window and it was just passing scenery. Was he really leaving him to walk home? Of course not Bill would just teleport or some cheating bullshit and he'd just have to hear his mouth when he got home. Hell Stan wouldn't be surprised if Bill was there already waiting for him, so with that he leaned back in his seat all nice and comfortable, never dwelling on another's personal well-being for long, for that's just who he is.

* * *

 

On his way home Stan picked up another cake, although nowhere near as nice as the first he knew Soos would just appreciate it anyway ~~\--~~ happy he can enjoy his birthdays again thanks to the twins. Speaking of, he handed the cake to Dipper to put it in the fridge and the newly bought extra streamers to Mabel to go crazy with. He had to wonder if they would ask why Bill wasn't there. The kids just introduced Bill as a friend that hung out every now and then, and nothing more, so they at least thought he was stupid enough to not make any connections and that almost made him want to blurt out everything he knew, but he played stupid like he always has. They never did ask, both so occupied with the party they didn't notice, even though the party was tomorrow.

Stan helped where he could, setting Mabel on his shoulders to reach the higher places, helping to get the tables out of the storage for Dipper to set up. It was 5 he thinks and...Bill wasn't back yet. He left Bill in town about a hour ago now, and the kids were almost done setting up for the night. Mabel had asked about him and Stan came up with some excuse that Bill was shopping for a present. Dinner had come and gone and damn how long has it been raining? It was 6:30 now and the sprinkling started at 4, the set up for the party covered in tarp and being poured down on by 5:30. Stan found himself peeking out the front door and the windows to catch any tiny glimpse of the human Dorito, but no luck. He had never allowed guilt to eat at him before, never really caring for much besides his family, and sadly there was an extent to that as well. But for some odd reason he found himself wondering if Bill was okay, if he had tripped on those damn shoes again and just decided not to get up, or if he forgot that bodies get tired and passed out somewhere. Did he even make it out of town? He's used to everything from an up view...Should he get in his car? No, No, the demon will be fine he’s cold blooded he’s built for this. Stan ignored that feeling in his gut and instead made sure the kids were getting ready for bed, as it took them so long it would be 8 anyways by the time they finished.

_He silently hoped Bill would be back way before then._

* * *

 

Stanford was just walking down the stairs from tucking Mabel and Dipper in, when Bill burst through the screen door, it slamming loudly against the wall, his arm outstretched to slam said door. Stan blinked and stared, not daring to speak or move or do anything really because although Bill was soaked down to his bones and pouring water everywhere, anything even resembling the color yellow on the demon was a deep glowing red, his normal bright teal eyes, an eerie white pupil with a black sclera. Stan’s has the unfortunate chance to see this side of Bill more than once, and at least once was on the barrel end. This makes twice, as Bill slowly walked his way into the shack, disturbingly making no sound as the water on him and his clothes evaporated into steam, Stan can only imagine this occurring due to his hot passion of anger towards him at the moment. He wasn’t going to make any re-mark, wasn’t going to ask what took him so long or even insult him by telling him not to be mad; he had every right to be after all, Stan forgot he told him specifically that it was going to rain today. Eyes boring into the demon, he hadn’t noticed his old poker face came across his features, the one that always showed up when he was scared shitless but was going to face it like a man. Bill opened his mouth, teeth unnaturally sharp and Stanford waited for any amount of pain to come to him.

“ _ **ACHOO**!!! _ God I’m so cold!”  Bill angrily yelled and rubbed at his nose, sniffling loudly and shaking slightly from the icy, recently bought Mystery Shack A/C. Stan had no response to this, stuck dumbfounded like a deer in headlights as he watched the demons colors fade back to their normal, albeit dark from being soaked, gold yellow. He was shivering and holding his arms, hatred still in his eyes but more so exhaustion had managed to gloss over. “You’re such a fucking dick.” Was the next thing he mumbled, hands trying to warm up his arms and finally, Stan laughed ~~\--~~ He laughed hard, and bent over to brace himself on his knees, on the verge of tears because _wow_ , he thought he was going to die. How could he have forgotten Bill couldn’t and wouldn’t ever hurt him, no matter how angry or pissed he was, as that was one of the many disturbing soft spots the _immortal_ being had for this _mortal,_ this simple old, cranky mortal. For a second, the words ‘Damn you’re lucky’ crossed Stanford’s mind, but as quickly as they arrived they were gone, without a trace to be recognized. Bill frowned, just watching this man laugh at his expense, but hey he couldn’t blame him, he’d be laughing harder were it the other way around.

“I think I’m going to get your gross human sickness.” Bill snarled, and Stanford finally lifted his head, catching his breath with a few soft coughs. He simply nodded and wow _, he smiled_ , Bill had forgotten that smile. How did he forget that charming handsome smile? He smiled back at him, and they stayed like that for a few seconds without really knowing why.

* * *

 

“Okay, are you finally all set?” Stan tone suggested that he wasn’t asking, and wasn't going to be doing anything else. After all, Bill was sitting on _Stan’s_ chair, snuggled up in fresh pajamas, two blankets and a bowl of soup in his hands. Bill simply sniffed and nodded, staring at the hot noodles swim around in his bowl as he played with his spoon. Stanford rolled his eyes, and adjusted the blankets on the younger man’s shoulders so they wouldn’t fall. “Thanks for taking care of the problem you created.” Bill stated, slurping into his first spoonful of the broth-y goodness that is chicken noodle soup.

“Please.” Stan, with a huff, was walking down the hall to his room. “Don’t get the kids sick, Bill!” he said before he rounded the corner in one step, but stopped out of sight, fiddling with his fingers as he sighed softly and quietly to himself.

“And, I’m……glad you’re okay.” he mumbles through clenched teeth, but he knows Bill can hear him, and he wasn’t going to say it in his face for two major factors. Stan never liked to show care for that fucking corn chip, and said corn chip got such and ego boost and sly smirk on his face whenever Stan did. So he left it at that, smiled to himself that it was just a little sickly cold Bill got, that Bill hadn’t hurt himself, that Bill was _here_ he was _safe_ where Stanford could _take care of him_.

And that thought alone was enough to make the older man shudder, want to turn around, and promptly kick the demon back out into the rain for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan totally ~~loves~~ cares about Bill and Vice versa, their both just major assholes.


End file.
